1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile lock, particularly to one having a body, an ejecting rod and a retaining rod. When in using, use a key to rotate a lock core to shrink a locking pin from a rear engagement hole of the ejecting rod to be in an unlocked status for allowing the ejecting rod to be withdrawn into a chamber of the body to make a locating pin that is contained in a pin hole of the body depressed downwards by an ejecting pin of the ejecting rod and disengaged from one of a plurality of engagement grooves of the retaining rod so that the retaining rod may be urged outwardly under the resilience of a spring so as to form a gap between a retaining member of the retaining rod and a holding member of the body for allowing a rim of an automobile steering wheel to be received in the holding member, and then push the retaining rod inwardly further until the retaining member is touched against the rim of the automobile steering wheel so that the retaining rod and the holding member may coact to embrace the rim of the automobile steering wheel therein, finally pull the ejecting rod outwardly to make the locking pin engaged in a front engagement hole of the ejecting rod to fix the ejecting rod in place without sliding back into the chamber of the body, thus providing a secure lock on the automobile steering wheel.
When not in use, firstly only to rotate the lock core to be in an unlocked status for allowing the ejecting rod to be withdrawn into the chamber of the body and pushed inwardly further to make the locating pin depressed downwards by the ejecting pin of the ejecting rod and disengaged from one of the plurality of engagement grooves of the retaining rod so that the retaining rod may be urged outwardly under the resilience of the spring so as to form the gap between the retaining member and the holding member for allowing the automobile lock to be removed from the automobile steering wheel, and then withdraw the retaining rod into a housing of the body, thereby reducing the automobile lock to a minimum dimension only occupying little space convenient for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, as shown in FIG. 1, a known conventional automobile lock 1 mainly has a body 10 and a telescoping rod 11. The body 10 has a hook 100 formed thereon, a locking housing 101, a lock core 102 contained therein, and a passage 103 disposed therein. The telescoping rod 11 capable of being extended into the passage 103 of the body 10 has a hook 110 formed thereon in a direction opposite to the hook 100 of the body 10, and a plurality of annular grooves 111 formed thereon. When in use, the telescoping rod 11 can be pulled outwards relative to the body to make the hooks 100, 110 of the body 10 and the telescoping rod 11 respectively hooked on an automobile steering wheel to limit the rotation of the automobile steering wheel to achieve an effect of anti-theft. When not in use, the telescoping rod 11 can be withdrawn into the body 10 to shorten the length of the conventional automobile lock 1; however, the whole length of the conventional automobile lock 1 in a withdrawn status is still too long for storage and the dimension of the conventional automobile lock 1 occupies too much space inconvenient for carrying.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer an automobile lock convenient in operation and capable of being withdrawn to reduce its whole dimension convenient for storage.
The main feature of the invention is to provide an automobile lock including:
a body having a holding member disposed at a front end thereof, a housing disposed at an upper portion thereof, a pin hole disposed therein, a chamber disposed therein and a locking seat disposed at a rear portion thereof, the housing provided with a passage disposed therein and extending through a front end thereof as well as an opening disposed at an upper portion thereof in communication with the passage, the pin hole aligned with the opening of the housing and communicating with the passage of the housing, a first spring and a locating pin contained in the pin hole, the chamber extending through a rear end of the body and provided with a through hole disposed at a front end thereof in communication both with the chamber and the pin hole, the locking seat provided with a compartment disposed therein as well as a lock hole disposed at a sidewall thereof in communication with the chamber, a lock core contained in the compartment, a second spring and a locking pin contained in the lock seat;
an ejecting rod capable of being extended into the chamber of the body, and having an ejecting pin disposed at a front end thereof and two engagement holes each respectively disposed adjacent the front end and a rear end of a sidewall thereof; and,
a retaining rod capable of being extended into the passage of the housing, and having a rod body and a retaining member disposed at a front end of the rod body, the rod body provided with a plurality of engagement grooves formed thereon as well as a locating engagement groove formed adjacent a rear end thereof, a third spring contained in the passage of the housing for urging against the rear end of the rod body.